Benutzer:Starforce StarClan/Warrior Cats
Lieblingscharaktere *Hollyleaf **Ich verstehe Hollyleaf so sehr, ich kann mich gut mit ihr verbinden.. alle ihre Entscheidungen sind für mich nachvollziehbar, ebenso ihre Gedanken, alles in Allem kann ich sagen, dass Hollyleaf mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter ist :3 *Tall Shadow **Sie ist kühl und denkt viel nach, bevor sie etwas sagt. Außerdem schätze ich ihr misstrauische Art und finde, dass sie zur Anführerin geboren wurde. *Moth Flight **Moth Flight.. Es ist, als hätte Erin Hunter mich in eine Katze verwandelt und mich in ihre Bücher gesteckt. Sie ist wie ich, haargenau, ich verstehe alles, ich leide und freue mich mit ihr, das ist unglaublich was sie mir bedeutet. *Ivypool **Ivypool ist etwas ganz besonderes, und das schätze ich so an ihr. Sie ist einfach 10000x besser als ihre bescheuerte Schwester, hat einen tollen Charakter und hat die 4. Staffel um ellen besser gemacht, als sie ohnehin schon war :3 *Mapleshade **Nach MV kann ich ihre Taten nachvollziehen.. und sie tut mir leid. Ich mochte sie zwar davor schon, aber jetzt mag ich sie noch mehr xD *Brambleberry *Hawkheart **Ich hätte ihn so gerne als Mentor, er ist sau nett und richtig toll *Gorse Fur *Thunder *River Ripple *Pebble Heart *Lightning Tail **Der perfekte Zweite Anführer und gemeinsam mit Thunder sowieso das beste :'D *Blossomfall *Russetfur **most loyal cat ever *Dappled Pelt *Mothwing *Dawnpelt *Amberleaf *Cedarstar **bester Anführer ever *Ottersplash *Crookedstar *Aspentail *Hawk Swoop *Frostfur *Yellowfang *Honeyfern *Softwing *Snowtuft *Tallstar *Fern Leaf *Dustpelt *Goosefeather *Cloudberry *Micah Hasscharaktere *Dovewing *Hawkfrost *Foxheart *Clear Sky *Star Flower *Snookthorn *Leafstar *Brokenstar *Jessy *Spottedleaf *Brambleclaw *Shaded Moss *Leafpool *Darkstripe *Nightcloud *Echosong *Sol *Rainflower *Lizardstripe *Tom *Frecklewish *Appledusk *Slash *Stormtail *Moonflower (zumindestens als Schülerin) Lieblingscouples *Heathertail X Lionblaze *Bluestar X Oakheart *Silverstream X Graystripe *Brightheart X Cloudtail *Sasha X Tigerstar *Moonflower X Sunstar *Sandstorm X Firestar *Wind X Gorse *Turtle Tail X Gray Wing *Fern Leaf X Gray Wing *Willowbreeze X Crookedstar *Bright Stream X Clear Sky *Rainswept Flower X Jagged Peak *Ferncloud X Dustpelt *Ravenpaw X Barley *Violet Dawn X Thunder *Moth Flight X Micah Hasscouples *Half Moon X Jayfeather *Briarlight X Jayfeather *Leafpool X Crowfeather *Spottedleaf X Firestar *Brightheart X Swiftpaw *Dovewing X Bumblestripe *Dovewing X Tigerheart *Ivypool X Hawkfrost *Daisy X Cloudtail *Storm X Clear Sky *Jessy X Bramblestar *Cinderheart X Lionblaze Pet Peeves 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Zitate Book-Ranking Hier habe ich alle meine gelesenen Bücher aufgelistet, je nachdem wie gut ich sie fand ^^ Nach reihenfolge! Staffeln Allgemein #Dawn of the Clans #Power of Three #Omen of the Stars #The Original Series #The New Prophecy The Original Series #Forest of Secrets #A dangerous Path #Into the Wild #The darkest Hour #Rising Storm #Fire and Ice The New Prophecy #Dawn #Starlight #Sunset #Twilight #Moonrise #Midnight Power of Three #Outcast #Eclipse #Sunrise #Dark River #The Sight #Long Shadows Omen of the Stars #The Forgotten Warrior #Fading Echoes #The Last Hope #Night Whispers #The Fourth Apprentice #Sign of the Moon Dawn of the Clans #The First Battle & Path of Stars #A Forest Divided #The Blazing Star #Thunder Rising #The Sun Trail A Vision of Shadows #The Apprentice's Quest Super Editions #Moth Flight's Vision #Crookedstar's Promise #Yellowfang's Secret #Tallstar's Revenge #Bluestar's Prophecy #Bramblestar's Storm #Firestar's Quest #SkyClan's Destiny Field Guides #Secrets of the Clans #The Ultimate Guide #Battles of the Clans #Code of the Clans #Cats of the Clans #Enter the Clans Mangas #Tigerstar and Sasha #The Rise of Scourge #Graystripe's Adventure #Ravenpaw's Path #SkyClan and the Stranger Short Stories #Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy #After Sunset: We Need to Talk #The Elders' Concern #Spottedleaf's Honest Answer Novellas #Mapleshade's Vengeance #Goosefeather's Curse #Hollyleaf's Story #Tigerclaw's Fury #Ravenpaw's Farewell #Leafpool's Wish #Mistystar's Omen #Cloudstar's Journey #Dovewing's Silence Vorbestellte Bücher / Bücher die ich noch lesen muss *Thunder and Shadow *Hawkwing's Journey *The Clans Decide *Why is Jaypaw blind? *Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? *After Sunset: The Right Choice?